Nouveau couple à Poudlard
by Ayako Naomi
Summary: One-shot , DMHP , Harry , un garcon vide plongé dans un depressiin et a des pensées suicidaires , qu'arrivera t-il lorsqu'il en a marre de vivre ? Et si un certain beau blond super sexy l'en empeche ?


**Disclaimer : Alooooors , je davais mettre un dislaimer , mais je l'avais oublié..( psst , merci) tout dabors , pour commencer ! Tout ces perso ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent légalement à "jette a carte d'ou elle lisait" voilà , les trucs officiel c'est fini ! Mais une dernière chose , la chanson que vous trouverez ci dessous- ( un peu plus en dessous ) s'appelle "when she cries" , j'ai légèement modifié les "she" à "he" pour que ca match avec Harry -' , mais bon , c'est Britt Nicole qui chante ! Bref , bonne lecture !**

* * *

A Poudlard, en haut de la plus haute tour d'astronomie, un jeune garçon de 16 ans remuait de sombres pensées.

Les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Harry Potter était en pleine dépression, ses yeux d'un vert magnifique habituellement joyeux et enthousiaste affichaient un air totalement vide.

Il en avait marre, marre de Poudlard, marre de sa vie, marre de tout...

Il était né que pour vaincre Voldemort, et une fois la prophétie accomplie, sa vie n'aura plus aucun sens...

Il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de paix interne ? Voldemort, études, responsabilité, morts, culpabilité, souvenirs, tristesse, malheur...il avait enduré tout ce qu'un garçon de 16ans n'aurai jamais dû endurer...

_Tuer ou être tué..._ alors, soit il sera assassiné soit il deviendra assassin...il n'avait pas le choix, tout aurait été tellement simple si il n'était jamais né...

Et pourtant, il ne demande pas grand-chose, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de trouver le bonheur, _son_ bonheur.

Bien sur, il avait Ron et Hermione qui essayait de le réconforter de sa dépression, mais eux, ils n'ont jamais compris, ne comprennent et ne comprendront jamais ce qu'est _la solitude. _Eux, ils sont en couple et ont leur famille respective

La solitude, ce sentiment de vide qui vous envahit dés que vous êtes seul, vous voulez ne serait ce qu'une personne humaine à coté de vous.

Il faut dire que dés qu'il est seul, il a ce sentiment d'avoir besoin de compagnie, et dés qu'il a cette compagnie, il souhaite être seul...

Harry ramena ses jambes à son torse, l'entoura de ses mains et posa sa tête dessus, et pleura,_ souffrir en silence_, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire...

Et Sirius...Harry avait sérieusement cru qu'il avait enfin trouvé un membre de sa famille...mais ce sentiment était réduis à néant la seconde où son parrain était mort..et tout ça à cause de lui, s'il n'avait pas cru à ces stupides illusions, il ne serait pas mort, s'il était resté à Poudlard, Sirius serait surement maintenant en sécurité dans sa maison , avec l'ordre du Phénix...tout ça était de sa faute...

Le Survivant serra les poings.

Il commença à penser à Dumbledore et des sentiments divers l'envahirent.

Tout d'abord, il y avait du respect : Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire , Dumbledore n'a vraiment pas eu la vie facile , il avait eu beaucoup à faire avec le mage noir Grindelwald , puis il a travaillé en collaboration pendant des années avec Nicolas Flamel, et après est venu Voldemort , le vieil homme était le seul sorcier dont Vous-savez-qui a peur , et ça , croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un mince exploit.

Mais le plus étrange , c'est qu'il ressentait de la colère à l'égard de cet homme qui a manipulé sa vie , il savait ce qui allait se produire et pourtant , il ne lui avait révélé l'existence de la prophétie que l'année dernière , c'était comme s'il se moquait éperdument de lui. Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas mais il avait réellement besoin de faire porter la responsabilité de tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Dans la Grande Salle , les élèves prenait leur repas tout en bavardant de choses et d'autre inintéressantes

Seuls 3 élèves n'était vraiment pas joyeux , Ron et Hermione était sérieusement inquiets pour leur ami , il ne parlait plus et ne mangeait plus.

Le troisième élève n'était nulle autre que Draco Malefoy , dépassant Harry de 2 bon centimètre , la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc , les yeux d'un gris acier , grand et fort , Draco portait bien son titre de « prince de Serpentard »

Il affichait une mine triste et inquiète, il n'avait pas vu son Harry depuis deux jours déjà.

Et oui, _son_ Harry, tout le monde savait qu'il aimait Potter sauf le Survivant lui-même et c'est pourquoi personne ne s'étonnait que Malefoy soit si silencieux.

Il se leva et sortit de la Salle, il avait besoin de se calmer et ,comme toujours, il se dirigeait vers la plus haute tour d'astronomie , il allait toujours là-bas lorsqu'il devait faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Et quel fut sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva l'objet de tout ses pensées debout près, dangereusement près, du bord.

Harry regarda le sol, à des cinquantaines de mètres en bas, avec envie come s'il voulait le rejoindre.

Lentement, très lentement, elle porta son pied dans le vide...

Sachant ce qu'il voulait faire, Draco commença à paniquer, il courut vers lui et le poussa sur le coté..

Un peu surpris, Harry resta un instant immobile...Draco se trouvait à califourchon sur lui...

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, le blond fixait les yeux larmoyant du brun qui fixait les magnifiques yeux hypnotisant gris d'acier du Serpentard.

-T...tu es fou ? Commença Draco qui se leva et tendit une main vers le Survivant pour l'aider.

Une fois debout, Harry baissa la tête.

-Tu...tu allais te...suicider... Continua le blond. Pourquoi ?!

Le Survivant marmonna quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

-Pardon ? Demanda le blond.

-Je...je ne mérite pas de vivre... chuchota t-il.

Draco ouvrit des yeux choqués, il prit le menton d'Harry et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ecoute, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, tu mérite de vivre autant que tout le monde ici, même plus !

-Mais si je n'avais jamais existé, Sirius ne sera pas mort !

Une larme perla sur sa joue...

-Et si tu n'avais jamais existé, Voldemort aura dépeuplé la moitié de la planète, écoute, rien n'est de ta faute, tout ça est à cause de ce stupide serpent...

Malgré tout ces bonnes paroles, Harry crut toujours que c'était sa faute , et Draco fit ce qu'il voyait le mieux à faire..chanter , oui, il commença à chanter avec sa délicieuse voix masculine :

Little boy terrified  
He'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Hem heart is breaking from the pain that he feels

Every day's the same  
He fights to find her way  
He hurts, He breaks, He hides, and tries to pray  
He wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when he cries

Today he's turning sixteen  
Everyone singing, but he can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
He's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
He says, "maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

Every day's the same  
He fights to find her way  
He hurts, He breaks, He hides, and tries to pray  
He wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when he cries

This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you

Every day's the same  
He fights to find her way  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides, and tries to pray  
He'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when he cries

Every day's the same  
He fights to find her way  
He hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
He'll be just fine, cause now he hears hem when he cries  
He'll be just fine, cause now he hears hem when he cries

Quand il eut fini, Harry pensa que cette chanson résumait à merveille sa situation...

Et n'y tenant plus , il se jeta sur Draco et pleura toute ses larmes , ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras en murmurant des mots réconfortants.

Après un moment dans cette position , Harry se détacha de Draco :

-Merci et pardon... lui dit le Survivant.

-Je te pardonne à une condition...

Harry baissa la tête.

- Promet-moi de ne plus jamais essayer de se suicider...

Le Survivant sourit :

-Promis ! Répondit celui-ci.

C'est alors que Draco s'approcha de son oreille, puis murmura des paroles qui furent emporter par le vent de cette nuit finalement magnifique...

_**-Je t'aime**_

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Demanda Ron

-Je suis sur que Draco est avec lui. Lui répondit Hermione

-Si tu le dit madame je-sais-tout

Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-Tu sais, je m'en fais énormément pour lui, il peut même aller se suicider tellement il déprime, après tout, son seul membre de sa famille est mort et il est convaincu que c'était de sa faute et...

Le rouquin la fit taire en l'embrassant puis se détacha d'elle en lui disant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, t'as dit toi-même que Malefoy est avec lui...

Ils sourirent et terminèrent de manger.

Un peu plus haut, dans la plus haute tour d'astronomie, sous le claire de lune , deux personnes s'embrassaient fougueusement.

Et Harry pensa que, finalement, cette nuit n'était pas si horrible que ça , qu'une dépression peut bien finir par une happy end , et que , il ferait payer à Voldemort tout ce qu'il avait fait , mais , tout ça, ce sera après , maintenant , tout ce qui compte , c'est de profiter de chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier. Après tout , on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

_Hier est derrière, demain est un mystère mais aujourd'hui est un cadeau._


End file.
